beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 43
is the 43rd episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 145th episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on the 29th January 2012. Plot The episode begins continuing from the previous one with Pluto's evil laugh at the Kingdom rising up. Rago launches Nemesis into a Stadium and begins exerting "Dark Energy", causing abnormal weather and natural disasters to occur worldwide. News channels are shown to be alerting citizens of countries. In the helicopter, King asks Madoka about the location of the power source. Hikaru provides a report about it and shocks Tsubasa with the location. Dynamis explains that an old underwater shrine lurks there and that it may have been Pluto's plan to raise it up in the first place. Hikaru explains that strange wind patterns and whirlpools surround the temple, making it harder for the Bladers to get close. She also provides an analysis file on Diablo Nemesis' stats and mechanics. Lightning hits the helicopter and the lights go out, causing steering to be somewhat harder. The pilots discovered that the amount of fuel needed is more than expected, and asked if there were other people on board. The problem doesn't end there as unexpected turbulence pushes the helicopter off course. The turbulence rocks the helicopter enough to throw Masamune, Yu and Kenta out of the backroom and into the main cabin, annoying both Gingka and Kyoya. They beg Gingka to allow them to battle with Gingka and the others, but Aguma tells them that they can't do anything if the helicopter malfunctions. Lightning strikes once again, throwing the helicopter completely off-course and out of control as smoke begins emitting from the rotor blades. Tsubasa flees to the cargo bay and opens the hatch, dropping all the cargo to attempt to increase speed and control. Madoka finds a nearby island and they land on it. Madoka checks the distance away from the target and states that they're close. King and Masamune jump with excitement and run, along with everyone else, towards the speedboats dropped from the helicopter before the crash. Kenta is unsure but Gingka reassures him that everything will be fine and that he's glad he came, motivating Kenta to continue. Ryuga is seen observing Nemesis' power from afar, gritting his teeth at it. Rago continues to release power and cause major disturbances. Ryuga bursts through a wall with the power of L-Drago, much to Pluto, Rago and Doji's surprise Ryuga challenges Rago to a battle, grabbing his Bey and Launcher to prepare for battle. Pluto commands Rago to accept the challenge. Rago withdraws Diablo Nemesis in order to re-launch, stopping the harsh weather conditions and mass power outbreak. Rago and Ryuga launch their Beys ending the episode. Who will win this cunning competition? Major Events *The Legendary Bladers begin their journey to The Lost Kingdom. *Ryuga and Rago begin to battle. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Madoka Amano *Yuki Mizusawa *Kyoya Tategami *Kenta Yumiya *Masamune Kadoya *Yu Tendo *Tsubasa Otori *Ryuga *Aguma *King *Dynamis *Tithi *Chris *Hikaru Hasama *Rago *Pluto *Doji Beyblades *L-Drago Destructor F:S (Ryuga's) (Featured) *Diablo Nemesis X:D (Rago's) Featured Beybattles *Ryuga (L-Drago Destructor F:S) vs Rago (Diablo Nemesis X:D) = continued in next episode Trivia *Doji narrates the preview for the next episode; it is the first time he has done so. *'Goof': When Aguma scares Kenta, Masamune and Yu, his mouth does not move. **This also marks the second time that an error had happened. Gallery Ep145 7.jpg Ep145 6.jpg Ep145 5.jpg Ep145 4.jpg Ep145 3.jpg Ep145 2.jpg Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes Category:Episodes